Internet Initiative: Talks of Failure
World Leaders Converse Internet Initiative; Talks of Failure Last modified by: bong Manila,Phil.,19Feb.REUTERS/AP. HE Pope John Paul XVI arrives today here in the Capital City of The Philippines for an important summit twith other leaders amidst talks that international internet initiative failed with all parties in critical deadlock. "Agenda of this Philippine meet is no longer to salvage the initiative. They (participants) all know there's no use now trying." says the UN insider who released the alleged transcripts of the minutes of the final hours of the failed conference. To this hour, we are still waiting for any official word from the Pope or any other top institution participant of the initiative. "This silence... if we are not to call it a news blackout, is only to make situations worse. If it isn't so yet." comments Wall Street Journal Senior Editor, Collin Levy this morning in the Journal's website. As news networks all over the world remain emply of any credible fact, "every story released by by all media to these hour are nothing but rumors." so admits the secior editor. While the hours of the info gag prolong, speculative thoughts and fill-in-the-blank scenarios are growing exponentially. We can but only guess for now as to whose good -- or harm -- all these accrue. How this kind of news black-our made possible (and even worldwide at that) and add that to the seemingly impossible association of the biggest personalities all over the world, everyone's sure to anticipate we're up to something really big here." To our last count as of 10:30 am (local time), various unconfirmed, but almost similar, reports have reached our tally that there are some 48 to 51 heads of states all gathered here today. Add to that what local news agencies claim that as of the hour of this writing there have been sighting of some 72 to 76 of Forbes Magazines listed top 100 richest in the world for 2011. Since the weekend, atmosphere all over the capital, or even the country, is highly festive if not to say chaotic. As all these developments came way just too suddenly, like Filipinos, people all the world are being gripped more and more with terror as every minute of uncertainty grow. Worries turning to terror as more and more talks of speculations gets more exaggerated. And quickly picked up by almost all networks is the blog posted by our UN insider source now generating viral ang mercurial; "I hope me wrong but these leaders are not here for any friendly visit or meet. So much for good intentions. If anything, their presence here today is an outright declaration of belligerence." Justice Soern of International Court of Justice posted in his blog last night that this is the only circumstance in his life he wishes more that he be wrong (after discussing his bleak projection of the "current affairs"). A local radio station just reported about 70% of commercial establishments did not open for business this morning. Few remaining others are also starting to close shop. 18:16 A FILIPINO TO SWEEP LANDSLIDE ALL 2012 NEW gTLDs